We're All Mad Here Rated M
by spittingllama7856
Summary: "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Screamed The Queen, exactly the same time I yelled, "OFF WITH MY HEAD!" I burst out laughing. Set in Underland on the day of a young woman's execution, this is everything she sees and does until her death. Rated Mature for violence and death. Alice In Wonderland fanfiction. Oneshot, drabble.


**Hello, readers! I have for you today a dark and bloody tale from the whimsical and beautiful story, Alice in Wonderland. It's known that the Red Queen executes people, but we've never actually seen her do it. Here you are, all you evil little blood -thirsty readers! Drabble, oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland! This does** **not** **have a happy ending! Rated M.**

The executioner raised his axe for the fourth time, and brought it down on the girl's neck. She had laughed at the size of the Queen's head, and here she was, set to death. Blood sprayed across his face and he closed his eyes. The little girl's head landed with a sickening thump on the blood-stained wood below her limp body. The Queen cackled. The card soldiers ran to the stage-like platform to drag the dead girl away from the crowd. Every face was turned, and their expressions were all blank while they forced laughter along with the Queen's very real amusement.

The girl was seven years old, and she couldn't stop herself. Her cheeks were tear stained, and she whimpered and begged for her mother moments before her death. She was a bright and happy little girl. Everyone knew her, and we all hoped that the Queen would never find a reason to kill her. I was her big sister, and I couldn't stop her from laughing, which was why I was currently chained and in line to have an axe forced through my thin neck, too.

Next to me was a boy I didn't know. There were many more, probably ten, that were to be murdered after us. It was a wonder there was anybody left in the kingdom to suffer this fate.

I was grabbed roughly by the guards and shoved up the stairs, I was clumsy and slipped on my sister's blood. I pulled myself free of their grip and stood straight, then I strutted to where I was to die. I put on my brace face and smiled at the people below me. I tried to ignore the nauseating stench of death that had made it's way permanently into the floorboards. I smiled up at the Queen, and she looked infuriated. Let her do her worst.

I looked down at the people, and it was then that I saw my mother's face, looking up at me. I gave her a long look, and tore my eyes away from her bloodshot, puffy eyes. I wouldn't be able to take the expression on her face, and I would break. I vowed to be strong. I vowed to be what these people needed. I vowed to be the person that I wanted to be remembered as. I would not die crying. I looked at the executioner.

"I'm ready, sir," I said, bowing my head to him. I dropped on my knees, and leaned my head back to look at him. "Make it quick, I've got a little sister waiting for me on the other side," and he gave me a small nod.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Screamed The Queen, exactly the same time I yelled, "OFF WITH MY HEAD!" I burst out laughing. After what seemed like an eternity of my insanity, the executioner raised his axe. In the corner of my eye, I saw the glint of blood on the blade. And I just laughed until it hurt. He hesitated, and the Queen shrieked, "Have you gone mad?"

"We're all mad here!" I yelled, and gasped for air, then continued. I could see my mother's worried and sorrowful expression, but it felt so good to let it all go.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen bellowed. The axe seemed to fall in slow motion. The roses were being painted red, the sky was a beautiful blue, the citizen's wore nice clothes. This did not seem like the right setting to die in. But looks can be deceiving, I suppose. On the inside of it all was a rotten, evil darkness, I realized. I looked down at the wood, and got lost in the thought my head was soon to bounce off of it. I laughed harder. Maybe I really have lost my marbles.

And then the axe made it's mark, and the crowd gasped. They could still hear the woman's insane mirth in their ears, and it was accompanied by the cackles of The Red Queen. My, what a world.


End file.
